A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a core engine section including a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Each of the compressor sections includes several stages, with each stage including rotating blades and non-rotating stator vanes. The stator vanes may be pivotable to enable rotation about an axis extending radially from the engine centerline. The variable position stator vanes are movable to change airflow through the compressor section to enhance compressor performance.
A synchronizing ring is provided about the vane stage to coordinate movement of all the vanes within a common stage. A vane arm is attached between each vane and the synchronizing ring. An actuator is utilized to rotate the entire synchronizing ring to facilitate movement and adjustment of each vane within the stage. The synchronizing ring is typically formed of several arcuate sections attached to each other to form a continuous ring about the vane stage.
Access to the synchronizing ring is limited and may require disassembly of other surrounding engine components. Engine manufacturers continually seek systems and procedures that ease assembly and maintenance.